thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Sudan (1983: Doomsday)
|- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.2em;"|'Motto: '"Justice, Liberty, Prosperity" |- | class="anthem" colspan="3" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.2em;"|'Anthem: '"South Sudan Oyee!" |- | colspan="3" style="padding: 0.6em 0px 0.3em; text-align: center;"| |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2"|'Capital' |Juba (1983: Doomsday) ﻿ / 4.850; 31.600 |- | colspan="2"|'Largest city' |Khartoum (1983: Doomsday) (25 million) |- ! colspan="2" style="white-space: nowrap;"|Official languages |English, Arabic |- ! colspan="2"|Demonym |Sudanese |- ! colspan="2"|Government |Social democratic republic |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0px;"|President of the Republic of Sudan (1983: Doomsday) |Salva Kiir Mayardit (1983: Doomsday) |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0px;"|Prime Minister of the Republic of Sudan (1983: Doomsday) |Riek Machar (1983: Doomsday) |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="3"|Independence from Sudan |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0px;"|Established |2010 |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="3"|Area |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0px;"|Total |2,505,813 km2 967,500 sq mi |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="3"|Population |- | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"|﻿﻿- | style="padding-left: 0px;"|2050 centus |123,165,000 |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0px;"|Density |49.15/km2 123.3/sq mi |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2"|'GDP' (PPP) |2050 estimate |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0px;"|Total |$7.7 trillion |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0px;"|Per capita |$62,517 |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2"|'GDP' (nominal) |2050 estimate |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0px;"|Total |$5.4 trillion |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0px;"|Per capita |$43,843 |- | colspan="2"|'Gini' (2009) | |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle;"|Currency |South Sudanese pound (SSP) |- ! colspan="2"|Time zone |East Africa Time (UTC+3) |- ! colspan="2"|Drives on the |right |- ! colspan="2"|Calling code | +211 |- ! colspan="2" style="white-space: nowrap;"|ISO 3166 code |SS |- ! colspan="2"|Internet TLD |.ss |} The Republic of Sudan (Arabic: جمهورية السودان), more officially known as South Sudan (Arabic: جنوب السودان) and/or Sudan (Arabic: السودان), is the largest and most powerful republic of the Confederation of the African Marxist Countries (1983: Doomsday) '('CAMC), and was formed after East Sudan (1983: Doomsday) was annexted by Sudan in 2010. It is bordered by the Confederation of the African Marxist Countries republics of Ethiopia (1983: Doomsday), Eritrea (1983: Doomsday) and East Sudan (1983: Doomsday) to the east and northeast, Egypt (1983: Doomsday) to the north, and the African Union (1983: Doomsday) to the west. Sudan is heavily industrialized, and is the industrial centre of the Confederation of the African Marxist Countries. Its capital is Juba (1983: Doomsday), but the largest city is the northern city of Khartoum (1983: Doomsday) with 25 million residents, CAMC:s largest city. Khartoum is the financial, cultural, industrial, and political capital of the Confederation of the African Marxist Countries. As the most powerful CAMC republic, Sudan is a military superpower with the most powerful military in Africa, and has a well-developed economy. Sudan is the economic and industrial superpower of both the Confederation of the African Marxist Countries and Africa. The Sudanese economy is based on petroleum industry, agriculture, heavy and light industry, nuclear industry, defense industry, and manufacturing. Sudan is the most developed repubic in the Confederation of the African Marxist Countries, and have a enormous network of motor roads and railways. The nominal GDP is $5.4 trillion, making the Sudanese economy the largest national economy in Africa as well as CAMC. Nominal GDP per capita is $43,843, one of the highest in the world. The Armed Forces of the Republic of Sudan (1983: Doomsday) (AFRS) consists of the Sudanese Army (1983: Doomsday) (SA), Sudanese Air Force (1983: Doomsday) (SAF), Sudanese Navy (1983: Doomsday), and the Sudanese Strategic Rocket Forces (1983: Doomsday). Sudan is the only nuclear weapons state in the Confederation of the African Marxist Countries, and is reported to have between 800 and 1,000 missiles in silos deployed all over CAMC.